Family Feud/The Feud In Popular Culture
Sesame Street had a spoof of Family Feud, called "Family Food", featuring a family of muppet contestants and Richard Dawson himself, teaching about the concept of a full, healthful meal. In 2012, Burger King had a short-lived promotion game called The "Family Food" Sweepstakes, where you had to collect game pieces by scratching off the Top Answer for a chance to win a Nintendo 3DS Family Pack, a Kindle Fire, a 2013 Ford Explorer, a $10,000 BBQ Makeover, Trips to a taping of the show, Southwest Airline Airfare for a year, $100,000 in cash and more. Cartoon Network's MAD series parodied Family Feud as Batman's Family Feud with the set resembling the 1988-1994 Combs' era, with Steve Harvey as host (who would incidentally go on to host the actual show since 2010). A 1998 episode of Histeria! called "The U.S. Civil War Part II" had a Feud spoof called The Uncivil War hosted by Lydia Karaoke (voiced by Nora Dunn) where Abraham Lincoln, Ulysses S. Grant, and General Sherman were pitted against Jefferson Davis, Robert E. Lee, and Stonewall Jackson to find out the reason behind the civil war. A 1994 episode of The Critic, “Marty's First Date”, has a movie poster for Family Feud: The Movie with the last names of "Sheens & Bridges" in the backdrops. Jay Sherman (voiced by Jon Lovitz) responded, "It stinks!" Pookie Poo, an Internet Cartoon from the late 90's, did their spoof of Feud based on the 1999-02 version called Nutty Family Fools; the host for it was Loogie (obviously a spoof of Louie Anderson). Other cartoons that parodied Family Feud include: Baby Blues, Robot Chicken, Sealab 2021, Drawn Together and Archer. A 1979 episode of the short-lived ABC sitcom Angie featured an episode of Family Feud as an "on the road show" with Richard Dawson and Gene Wood respectively appearing as themselves. ANGIE S2 Ep9 "Family Feud" DONNA PESCOW DEBRALEE SCOTT 1979 Pt1 2 ANGIE S2 Ep9 "Family Feud" DONNA PESCOW DEBRALEE SCOTT 1979 Pt 2 2 *NOTE: At the time, the cast has also appeared on the actual show themselves in one of the "All-Star" specials as well. An early episode of Mama's Family had the Harpers as contestants on the show, playing against the Van Courtland family and unfortunately not ending up successful; they lose on Thelma's answer to the question "Name something you wind up", "Letter". Thelma_Ready_for_Richard.gif An October 1978 issue of Cracked magazine spoofed the Feud as Family's Feud based on the Richard Dawson era. The July 1985 issue of Seventeen magazine contains a journal-like story, from a teenage girl's point of view, of her family (the Erickson family)'s exciting Family Feud adventure from auditioning to be contestants all the way to actually appearing on the show against an unidentified opposing family. The story does not end happily, however; the Ericksons ultimately lose to their opponents on (largely) her answer to the question "Name something you use scouring powder on", "Windows". The remaining answer in fact was "toilet". (Much of that same episode ultimately resurfaced on YouTube and as a result the unidentified opposing family was finally identified: The Dolvens.) The April 2005 issue of Sports Illustrated on Campus magazine features a cover of the late Richard Dawson along with Northwestern lacrosse player Kristen Kjellman on the original 1976-85 Feud set. $(KGrHqR,!lIFJF86y,2vBSTrj0FS0w~~60 57.JPG In 1997, late "Feud" host Ray Combs was mentioned in an hour-long documentary on E! True Hollywood Story. Family Feud itself became the subject of a True Hollywood Story in 2002 (see the "Spin-Offs" page for details). (NOTE: the "Feud" episode references only the first three hosts: Richard Dawson, Ray Combs and Louie Anderson from the franchise respectively, as it was released shortly before Richard Karn's episodes premiered.) threehostseths.jpg In 2001, TV Guide listed Family Feud #14 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time. In 2013, the show was ranked #3 as one of The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time. In 2006, GSN listed Family Feud #3 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time; the special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. The NBC sitcom 227 also featured Family Feud in one of their shows in 1988. This game was a "Neighbor vs. Neighbor" game, with Mary Jenkins (Marla Gibbs) & Sandra Clark (Jackée Harry) as team captains. Sandra's team won the game but didn't win Fast Money. Prior to this, Family Feud was mentioned in a 1985 episode. 227 on Family Feud (Part 1) 227 on Family Feud (Part 2) The late Ray Combs appeared on a 1992 episode of the HBO series The Larry Sanders Show called "Hey Now". The WB sitcom The Jamie Foxx Show episode “I Believe I Can Fly” from 1999, Fancy (played by Garcelle Beauvais) brings a group of Family Feud contestants to the King's Tower. In a 2001 episode of the NBC comedy-drama series Scrubs called "My Two Dads" (not to be confused with the 1987-1990 sitcom that aired on the same network as this show) a dream sequence featuring J.D. (played by Zack Braff) is on a team of men (obviously competing against a team of women although they were not seen in the sequence) in a "chance to steal" as they answer the question "Name one thing Guys wanna see more than anything in the world" and the number one answer is "Boobs" with 93 out of 100 people agreeing in the survey. In addition, the sequence also features former "Feud" host Louie Anderson appearing in it. *Additional Note: Other answers that appeared on the board were: 2.)The Rock (4) 3.)Beer Sandwiches (2) and 4.)World Peace (1) The short-lived NBC sitcom Watching Ellie episode from 2003, appropriately titled "Feud", Ellie (played by Julia-Louis Dreyfus) meets Richard Karn at one of her club performances and gets this crazy idea of being a contestant on the show in hopes of winning a free vacation. Ellie gets a "family" on her own together with her sister Susan and a few adoptees named Ben, Don and Edgar when the Riggs family gets ready to play the Feud. ADDITIONAL NOTE: *also in the episode, their was a semi-reference to Hollywood Squares as Ellie Riggs' sister named Susan (played by Lauren Bowles) prefers to go to Hollywood Squares instead of Family Feud. In August 2003, it was mentioned as a topic on VH1’s nostalgic miniseries I Love The 70s 1976 episode. In Living Color contributed to the Feud franchise, as well. As a regular skit with the Jackson family playing against the Royal Family along with Ray Combs appearing as himself. Another one was called Family Dozens in which the survey answers were fully calibrated with Yo Mama jokes. The host for it was Stu Dufny (played by Nick Bakay). Saturday Night Live also has a share of Family Feud spoofs. This sketch from 1991 was entitled Dysfunctional Family Feud featured Dana Carvey playing as Ray Combs while another Feud skit in 1994 featured the Baldwins playing against the Fitzgeralds but with the late Phil Hartman as Ray Combs. Prior to this, their were two other SNL Feud sketches: one in 1978 as a Coneheads skit featuring Bill Murray playing as Richard Dawson while the other was from 2009 as Celebrity Family Feud based on a 1981 episode with the Osmond Family playing against the Phillips family along with Jason Sudeikis playing as Richard Dawson. Both of these skits were based on the 1970's version. In 2013, another parody of Feud called Celebrity Edition: Family Feud featured Jim Parsons, Ashton Kutcher, Alyson Hannigan and Jon Cryer representing CBS playing against Jane Lynch, Ice-T, Brooks Wheelan and Jimmy Fallon (played by Justin Timberlake) representing NBC while another edition of the sketch in 2014 featured International musicians playing against American musicians. In 2015, another Celebrity Feud skit featured reality show judges from American Idol playing against another set of reality show judges from The Voice. Also in the same year, another sketch called Family Feud: Extended Family, things get complicated when a man named Darryl (Tracey Morgan) and his new wife (Cecily Strong) along with his step-kids (Vanessa Bayer and John Rudnitsky respectively) are playing against Darryl's former wife (Leslie Jones) along with her kids (Jay Pharoah, Sasheer Zamata and Michael Che respectively). Both "Celebrity Editions" and the "Extended Family" skits featured Kenan Thompson playing as Steve Harvey. Coneheads Family Feud (Saturday Night Live) Dysfunctional Family Feud (Saturday Night Live) The Baldwins Play Family Feud (Saturday Night Live) ADDITIONAL NOTES: *In the 1994 skit, a recreation of the "Mark Goodson Production" logo appeared at the end, however, the name and announcement is replaced by the late Don Pardo by saying: "This has been Saturday Night Live's 300th game show parody!, Congratulations, guys!". In addition, Phil Hartman played as a contestant named William Thornton in the original Dysfunctional Family Feud skit from 1991. *In the 2009 Celebrity Family Feud skit, their was a semi-reference to Press Your Luck as the announcer says: "Stay Tuned for Celebrity Press Your Luck with special guest, Roman Polanski". Mad TV also parodied Family Feud, with Will Sasso as Louie Anderson. Another one featured The Sopranos. The third one had the cast from Lord of The Rings playing against the cast of Cold Mountain with an actor playing as Richard Karn. The fourth and final one was based on the short-lived 2008 NBC primetime version called Celebrity Family Feud with the Kardashians (who were on the real show as well) playing against the stars from The Disney Channel with Keegan-Michael Key playing as Al Roker. The WB short-lived sketch-comedy series, Hype, also did a parody of Family Feud based on the '99-'02 Anderson version in 2000. Howard Stern parodied Family Feud as the Female Feud. In 2009, an episode of the first season of the short-lived VH1 reality dating show called For The Love of Ray J, Family Feud is parodied as Foxy Feud, hosted by Tommy Davidson of In Living Color fame. Various daytime and late night talk shows have also done mock game parodies of Feud including The Late Show with David Letterman, The Tonight Show, The Rosie O'Donnell Show, The Other Half, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, The Talk and Jimmy Kimmel Live. The 1987 film The Running Man (loosely based on a 1982 novel of the same name, written by famed horror writer Stephen King) sees former "Feud" host Richard Dawson playing as a ruthless, evil game show host named Damon Killian where conivicted criminals (runners) must escape death at the hands of professional (stalkers). The 1990 film, Misery, sees Paul Sheldon (played by James Caan) watching the Ray Combs version of Family Feud during the Fast Money round set as a background noise. The 1995 film, Vampire In Brooklyn, sees Silas Green (played by John Witherspoon) and Julius Jones (played by Kadeem Hardison) watching an episode of the Feud as "the world's first war of the showgirls". (NOTE: The actual clip was from the "Battle to discover the superior sex" special from 1992.) The 1995 film, Clueless, has referenced the show's catch phrase. The 1995 film, Mallrats, Brodie Bruce (played by Jason Lee) says, "Richard Dawson, why don't you just go back to your podium until it's time to play the Feud. All right?" Road Runner and America Online commercials parodied Family Feud as the “''High Speed Internet Challenge''”. Its set and pieces had colors resembling The Price is Right while its host resembles the likeness of Wink Martindale. In the 2002 music video “Someday”, by the Strokes, the Strokes were playing against Guided by Voices on the 1999-2002 Anderson era set of Family Feud, featuring a special appearance by Richard Karn who surprisingly enough hosted the actual show from 2002 to 2006. (NOTE: Guided By Voices won 350-211.) rc_mv_strokessomeday.jpg gbvfamilyfeud.jpg Richard_Karn_on_Louie_s_Set.jpg The_Strokes_Going_to_the_Podium.jpg karnfeud.jpg 12517__strokes_l.jpg Guide_By_Voices_Feud.jpg Richard_Laughing_as_Jules_Runs.jpg Richard_Can_t_Believe_It_.jpg|I couldn't have said it better myself, Richard! In 2002, Old Navy made a series of commercials called "Family Fleece" (featuring actress Morgan Fairchild), a parody of the Feud where families showed off the clothes that were for purchase. In 2001, a Diet Dr. Pepper commercial parodied Family Feud as Crime Family Feud. The commercial starts with the showing of the Anderson/Karn era-like logo as it cuts to a survey board with the top six answers on it after which a generic host reads the question: "Name a Popular Family Activity." Then the guy on the left side of the face-off podium hits the button and answers, "Racketeering!" as the host says, "Show me Racketeering!" as it reveals itself as the number two answer with 18 people out of 100 agreeing in the survey. Finally, the announcer says that, “Not everything can be as good as the original, but Diet Dr. Pepper is. It tastes more like regular Dr. Pepper.” as it then cuts to a woman in the studio audience drinking a Diet Dr. Pepper along with a guy sitting on the right side of her saying the show’s actual catchphrase, "Good answer!" Crime Family Feud Face-Off 1.jpg Crime Family Feud Face-Off 2.jpg Crime Family Feud Rackerteering.jpg Crime Family Feud Smiles.jpg Comedy Central did a Feud spoof promo based on "The Fast Money Round" for its January “Stand-up Month”. In 2005, the promo starts with the host asking, "Name Something You Find In The Desert." Then a black overweight female contestant named Iris standing beside him answers, "Prostitute Bones!" It was revealed as the third answer with 0 people agreeing in the survey while a buzzer sounds. Then the next question read by the host was "Something You Learn In College"; then Iris says, "Bisexuality!" It was revealed as the fourth answer with 0 people agreeing in the survey with a buzzer sounding again. Finally, the last question was "A Month That's Popular for Stand-Up Comedy." Then Iris answers, "January!" The host shouts, "Show us January!" The fifth answer revealed itself with 100 people agreeing in the survey. Everybody in the studios celebrates their victory as it shows a montage of comedians that appeared in the month; at the end Iris pushes the host away yelling, "Get off me!" Feud was also given a homage in Dinosaurs as the Sinclairs went on "Family Challenge" (not to be confused with the short-lived, 1995-1997 Family Channel game show of the same name), a parody of Feud. The family went on there to get a new 90-inch TV after the old one got broken. They didn't manage to win the 90-inch TV, but got a 13-inch TV instead. The FOX animated series Family Guy, has also spoofed the Feud a few times. In a 1999 episode called "Da Boom", the Griffins encounter another band of survivors that try to make them answer a question as a parody of the show. In a 2006 episode called "Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story" Peter Griffin becomes the host of the show as he "inappropriately" cops a feel from one of the female contestants. a 2010 episode called "Big Man on Hippocampus", the Griffins appear on an episode of Feud, as hosted by Richard Dawson; the set resembles the original ABC run and re-creates Dawson's then-practice of kissing the female contestants. The Griffins win the front game and reach Fast Money, where Lois gives all five No. 1 answers to score 199 points. Peter plays the second half but botches the family's chances of winning on the first question; he had refused to pass on the first question, "Name something you sit in," for which he stubbornly wanted to be credited with "chair," which Lois had already given. Afterward, Peter gets into an argument with Dawson and the two get into a fight, with Peter bumping his head on the set. In a 2011 episode called "Stewie Goes For a Drive", a cutaway gag of The Price is Right is featured but the music in the background however is reminiscent to that of the Feud. Another FOX animated series American Dad!, has also referenced the show in the 2012 episode called "Old Stan in the Mountains", where Steve Smith finds an aged Stan Smith with a knife that Stan intended to stab Steve with after he believes that he and Hailey are out to kill him on Mount Kilimanjaro. Steve misinterprets Stan's intentions and thinks he was out to whittle some wood and carves him a totem pole of the five hosts of Family Feud which included: Richard Dawson, Ray Combs, Louie Anderson, Richard Karn and Steve Harvey but omitting John O'Hurley. A 2013 episode of Fox & Friends, featured the cast playing a Family Feud-like mini-game called Survey Says (for which in turn, the title itself is based on the show's most popularly well-known catchphrase of the same name) along with its props and software provided by The Game Show Source as part of The Great American Game Show week featuring Louie Anderson (who has previously hosted the syndicated version from 1999 until 2002) returning to host this particular episode. Category:Family Feud